<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spectator's View by Fateweaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524837">Spectator's View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver'>Fateweaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatal MCC [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I highly suggest you read the one shot Fatal MCC first, this would make a lot more sense if you know what's going on there)</p><p>MCC is a deadly Minecraft tournament broadcasted across Minecraftia. Tubbo was watching his best friend, TommyInnit, compete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatal MCC [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spectator's View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is noticeably shorter than Fatal MCC since there aren't as many information to convey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo thought it was just another day in his life. He just finished visiting his bees, hung out with Tommy for a bit before Tommy ran off to join the rest of his family, maybe even went around to visit DreamSMP. He remembered in the back of his head that the teams for Minecraft Championship were supposed to be announced today, but he had been living with everyone else for so long without being chosen he didn’t really pay any mind to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagine his surprise, shock and horror to know that a good lot of his friends were taken to participate in MCC. Imagine him seeing his best friend confused and scared (Even though he knew Tommy would never admit it), who can’t remember anything but his name, not even Tubbo himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tommy was teamed with Phil and Wilbur, they’re practically a family, they’ll protect each other, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, Tubbo hoped. None of them remembers anything about their past. What if Tommy managed to annoy Phil and Wilbur so much this time that they let him die? They can’t remember anything, can they? And Technoblade wasn’t on their team too. Tubbo wasn't all that familiar with Technoblade, but he had seen him fight. Technoblade was really good. And the Dream Team! What about them? Tubbo was terrified for his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo practically camped in front of the television everyday, glued to the screen. He was most often joined by others who were also friends with the participants. He enjoyed the company, it’s a lot more enjoyable watching this death show with people than alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t super nervous during the regular minigames. Even if his friends slipped up, they’d come back. It was this way every other MCC. Then came the Elimination Rounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was on the edge of his seat throughout the entire round of Survival Games. He was joined by Bad and Niki this time. There were some disagreements about which team to follow, but they settled with alternating between Pink Parrots, Red Rabbits and Green Guardians (A/N: They wanted to follow SBI and Dream Team aww friendship).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, Techno and Dream cut down practically anyone that dared to confront them with overwhelming ease. Then it was the Deathmatch, a common term used to indicate when all participants were forced in a relatively close space to battle. They were following the Red Rabbits cam, or more specifically, Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(A/N: This is going to hurt to write...... Why am I doing this? &lt;- Says the person who acknowledges she struggles with writing relationships without angst)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait...... NO TOMMY DON’T!” Tubbo screamed when Tommy and Dream first started fighting. Tubbo was panicking on the inside, no way can Tommy beat Dream. He had faith in Tommy, but Dream was one of the top fighters around here, what with his manhunts and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes were wide as he scanned the screen desperately for </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> sign that might help Tommy escape this predicament, then... he saw Wilbur inching his way over to Dream, sword in hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur could save Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hope was shattered when Technoblade threw a potion of harming at Wilbur which hit him, causing Wilbur to fall and take damage. Meanwhile Tommy had used the potion of poison on both him and Dream. Tubbo was on the edge of his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>DREAM NO!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrow hit true. Tubbo sat back, eyes wide in shock as he watched his best friend fall, right as the round was over. He had his hands over his mouth as tears were falling out of his eyes. He was shaking. He can’t believe it. He can’t believe it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy can’t be dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But everything pointed to that. Tubbo watched as everyone respectively gained their Tommy memories back. He watched as Phil and Wilbur walked over to Tommy’s body, while Techno stood off to the side, stunned and grieving. He watched as everything pointed to his best friend dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo cried himself to sleep that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced at his phone’s screen, a message from Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur: Hey, we’re leaving MCC today. Do you want to meet us at that place in the woods?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo: Sure. When?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur: 3pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo: I’ll be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the application, and sighed, leaning back into his chair. He didn’t see the notification when another message was sent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur: I’m sorry about Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>